Blake's intervention
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: Blake has a problem and it's hurting her team in a way she couldn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

Blake was coming back from studying in the library for most of the morning. There were a few things that she wanted to brush up upon while she had the chance. Entering the dorm room Blake immediately knew that something was wrong. There no fighting between Yang and Weiss over something trivial. All her teammate was sitting in the middle of the room, quietly with sullen looks on their faces.

"Blake we need to talk." Weiss said looking concerned. It was weird seeing her concerned along with the rest of the team just sitting in their chairs holding papers in hand. Without another word Yang was the first one of the three to stand up.

"Blake you have a problem that's effecting the whole and we hope that talking to you about it that we can help get us back to the way we were before it all happened." Yang said getting up from her chair as Ruby sat down hers. She looked sad for her as if was hurt by slightly hurt by what was happening. " This is an intervention because wanted to help get through this hard time."

"What are you guys talking about?" She was so confused. She was having an intervention for some unfathomable reason. In the faunus's mind tried to think of any reason that he team would hold such an event for her. Her answer came to her in a very unexpected way.

"Bark!"

Aaah!" Blake shouted as she jumped to the top bunk looking down at the maker of that accursed noise. It was Zwei the pet dog of Ruby and Yang. That mutt was sent to them from their father in the mail no less which no one has come to explain why that was possible seeing as the container was smaller than him.

"See this is what we are talking about Blake." Yang got up and picked up Zwei cradling him in her arms. The small wiggled in her arms for bit before getting comfortable and looked at Blake, who was glaring at him with contempt.

"Bark!"

Zwei barked again causing Blake to back up to the headboard of her bed. The team just looked at her exhaustedly as their heads hung down. It was so sad seeing her like this; she was training to be a huntress, fought against the White Fang, but a small dog made her cower in fear. The team knew that Blake was a cat faunus and with that she had some qualities like a cat like ears and a love of tuna, but they never thought she would gain a fear of dogs too.

"This is the problem Blake. The second Zwei bark at you or gets close to you, you away or hid somewhere until he leaves with either Yang or Ruby." Weiss said looking up at her now annoyed as usual. " Why are you so scared of him?"

"He's evil" Blake said as she stayed preached on the top bunk. She was watching him in his black yet cheery eyes.

"Huh? How could say that? He's soo cute." Weiss asked appalled at what the faunus said. How could she believe that this small bushel of fur could be considered evil and not a huggable and fluffy ball of cuteness.

"Can you please put this on?" Ruby handed her a blindfold. She was wondering why they were handing her such a thing. Her guess was that it had something to do with the intervention and that this was part of their way to help her.

"Fine." Blake said blindfolding herself. It wasn't something that she really wanted to do, but if it was for the better of the team she guessed that some sacrifices should be made. With the blindfold on she felt Ruby take her hand and begin lead her somewhere.

"So where are you guys taking me? Blake asked the blindfold still on her face as her teammates lead her somewhere. She knew that they weren't at Beacon anymore knowing they traveled to Vale. As they lead she tried to make a mental map of the city and figure out where they were going. She heard the sounds of bells as ä door opened as she was told to enter. " Ok, seriously guys where are we going?" Blake aske starting to get annoyed for taking so long to get wherever they wanted her to go. Ruby leading hand stopped and before she knew it was gone and she felt a push forward along with sound of a door closing and locking.

Ripping the blindfold off her face she was stuck with horror. They were everywhere, all shapes and sizes looking at her with their big eyes. Dogs. They were at least twenty of them just staring at her just waiting to see what she'd do first. Out of the twenty, one was her well known adversary; Zwei.

"What is this!? Blake shouted at the glass looking at Yang who was smiling at her waving. Blake tried the door finding that it was locked. Panic started to set as her cat heritage started to rise up. She had to get out by any cost her, even though she knew that she was being irrational, but her faunus side would not be denied.

"Noooo! Please guys let me go! I promise I'll stopping running and hiding just let me out! "Blake begged as she clawed at the door like a cat. The rest of the team just nodded in a disapproving way. The all the dogs at that moment got bored and started playing with themselves.

"Sorry Blake, were not going to let you go until you get over your fear of dogs." Yang said. They all knew that this extreme, but it had to be done. She shouldn't be afraid of a simple dog like Zwei or any other type pet, and they weren't locking her up with dangerous ones all where all playful and happy. It was lucky that Weiss knew the store owner since she was little often visiting just to play with the dogs.

"We'll see you in an hour." Weiss said as started to walk away along with Ruby and Yang who just waved back. Blake just felt her heart drop and slammed on the floor. She'd had been through a lot in her life, racism, discrimination and betrayal, and now she was left behind again this time with the enemy surrounding her. She turned around to face them, at that time all of them stopped playing and faced her.

"Hi" Blake weakly said. It in that moment and the all rushed her at once as if they were and army and Zwei was their leader in the assault. Blake was tempted to run, but the space was so limited that even if she ran they'd eventually get her. So she just stood their hoping that still be alive in the next hour. Blake closed her eyes waiting to get pounced on. She waited, but nothing happened, but she felt a small licking sensations on both of her hands. It was moments till her nerves calmed enough for her to move.

"I guess you guys aren't all that bad." Blake bent over and scratched a dogs head in the placed she knew they couldn't reach and by looking at his reaction her loved it. It was then Blake started to grab some of the toys that were around the room. Grabbing a rubber ball from the floor, throwing it to the nearest wall. All he dogs rushed towards the rubber ball as if it was the most important thing in the world. To her surprise it was Zwei the smallest lf the group grabbed the ball first.

"I guess you not that evil." Blake as she grabbed the ball from Zwei's mouth. A part still felt nervous about being surround by dogs, but was she guessed that was natural for her being part cat. "Now fetch!" Blake threw that ball again.

"Hope she's ok." Ruby said as they walked into the pet store. She had never done something like before and hoped that Blake wouldn't hate them for it. When they reached the window of the room. Weiss and Yang smiled.

"I think she's going to be just fine." Yang commented as she got her scroll and took a picture. She showed to Ruby which revealed it was Blake on the floor paying with the dogs including Zwei.

* * *

This has been an idea for a while. Next chapter is alternate version. Thanks for reading. Review good or bad and tell if there are any mistakes ill fix them as soon possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake was coming back from studying in the library for most of the morning. There were a few things that she wanted to brush up upon while she had the chance. Entering the dorm room Blake immediately knew that something was wrong. There no fighting between Yang and Weiss over something trial. All her teammate was sitting in the middle of the room, quietly with sullen looks on their faces.

"Blake we need to talk." Weiss said looking concerned. It was weird seeing her concerned along with the rest of the team just sitting in their chairs holding papers in hand. Without another word Yang was the first one of the three to stand up.

"Blake you have a problem that's effecting the whole and we hope that talking to you about it that we can help get us back to the way we were before it all happened." Yang said getting up from her chair as Ruby sat down hers. She looked sad for her as if was hurt by slightly hurt by what was happening." This is an intervention because wanted to help get through this hard time."

"What are you guys talking about?" She was so confused. She was having an intervention for some unfathomable reason. In the Faunus's mind tried to think of any reason that he team would hold such an event for her. Her answer came to her in a very unexpected way.

"Bark!"

Aaah!" Blake shouted as she jumped to top bunk looking down at the maker of that accursed noise. It was Zwei the pet dog of Ruby and Yang. It mutt was sent to them from their father in the mail no less which no one has come to explain why that was possible seeing as the container was smaller than him.

"See this is what we are talking about Blake." Yang got up and picked up Zwei cradling him in her arms. The small wiggled in her arms for bit before getting comfortable and looked at Blake, who was glaring at him with contempt.

"Bark!"

Zwei barked again causing Blake to back up to the headboard of her bed. The team just looked at her exhaustedly as their heads hung down. It was so sad seeing her like this; she was training to be a huntress, fought against the White Fang, but a small dog made her cower in fear. The team knew that Blake was a cat faunus and with that she had some qualities like a cat like ears and a love of tuna, but they never thought she would gain a fear of dogs too.

"This is the problem Blake. The second Zwei bark as you or gets close to you, you away or hid somewhere until he leaves with either Yang or Ruby." Weiss said looking up at her now annoyed as usual." Why are you so scared of him?"

"He's evil" Blake said as she stayed preached on the top bunk. She was watching him in his black yet cheery eyes.

"Huh? How could say that? He's soo cute." Weiss asked appalled at what the faunus said. How could she believe that this small bushel of fur could be considered evil and not a huggable and fluffy ball of cuteness.

"Can you please put this on?" Ruby handed her a blindfold. She was wondering why they were handing her such a thing. Her guess was that it had something to do with the intervention and that this was part of their way to help her.

"Fine." Blake said blindfolding herself. It wasn't something that she really wanted to do, but if it was for the better of the team she guessed that some sacrifices should be made. With the blindfold on she felt Ruby take her hand and begin lead her somewhere.

"So where are you guys taking me? Blake asked the blindfold still on her face as her teammates lead her somewhere. She knew that they weren't at Beacon anymore knowing they traveled to Vale. As they lead she tried to make a mental map of the city and figure out where they were going. She heard the sounds of bells as ä door opened as she was told to enter." Ok, seriously guys where are we going?" Blake aske starting to get annoyed for taking so long to get wherever they wanted her to go. Ruby leading hand stopped and before she knew it was gone and she felt a push forward along with sound of a door closing and locking.

Ripping the blindfold off her face she was stuck with horror. They were everywhere, all shapes and sizes looking at her with their big eyes. Dogs. There were at least twenty of them just staring at her just waiting to see what she'd do first. Out of the twenty one was her well known adversary; Zwei.

"What is this!? Blake shouted at the glass looking at Yang who was smiling at her waving. Blake tried the door finding that it was locked. Panic started to set as her cat heritage started to rise up. She had to get out by any cost her, even though she knew that she was being irrational, but her faunus side would not be denied.

"Noooo! Please guys let me go! I promise I'll stopping running and hiding just let me out! "Blake begged as she clawed at the door like a cat. The rest of the team just nodded in a disapproving way.

"Sorry Blake, were not going to let you go until you get over your fear of dogs." Yang said. They all knew that this extreme, but it had to be done. She shouldn't be afraid of a simple dog like Zwei or any other type pet, and they weren't locking her up with dangerous ones all where all playful and happy. It was lucky that Weiss knew the store owner since she was little often visiting just to play with the dogs.

"We'll see you in an hour." Weiss said as started to walk away along with Ruby and Yang who just waved back. Blake just felt her heart drop and slammed on the floor. She'd had been through a lot in her life, racism, discrimination and betrayal, and now she was left behind again this time with the enemy surrounding her. She turned around to face them, at that time all of them stopped playing and faced her.

"Soo finally alone at last?" Zwei said as he started to bare his fang at her seeming to contort into a smile.

Everyone knew that faunuses were part animal, but barely any knew that they sometimes understood animals. Because of that the rest of the team didn't hear every threat and insult they Zwei spewed at her, all they heard was the sounds of a cute dog barking at her. Now, she was alone, weaponless, and outnumbered by the dogs of Vale confined in a small room. Which right was booming with many voices.

"Cat!" Menace!" Kill her!" These were the few of many things that she heard as every dog barked at her. She knew that every dog knew her heritage without her moving the bow. All of them hating her as a cat not seem any part of human that was standing there. It was then Blake her a familiar, hate filled voice cut above all the rest.

"Get her!" Zwei command his voice louder than the rest despite his stature among them. All the responded as they rushed her like mad animals. Blake in turn did what every instinct in her body told her to do. " Run!" Her mind screamed knowing that she was outmatched right now. Blake used her aura to boost her jump so that she was at least able to make it the other end of the room. That gave her enough to think about her very few options. She could either, possibly fight them, which she maybe outnumbered, but she had some hand to hand training enough for her to survive or run. On one hand she tale some of those bastards with them, but that would Blake look like some monster that despised dog and would be seen horribly by Yang, Weiss and Ruby. On the other she'd be risking her safety by not fighting.

Knowing that she rather be dead before seen as a monster by her team she chose the former." I pray to Oum that I make it." Blake thought as she avoided Zwei as he sailed through the air toward where her face would have been. "It's going to be a long hour."

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

Ruby and her group returned amd opened the door hoping that Blake had conquered her fear of dogs. They were suprise to see Blake as she walked towards the door. "This is why I hate dogs." Blake said as she walked out of the room her clothing in tatters from claw and bite marks. The rest of the team just watched as she walked away from them. All three of them looked back inside the room to see that some of the dogs were panting, while others had bits of Blake's clothing in their teeth.

"I can see way she doesn't like dogs." Ruby said looking as two dogs began to fight for a piece of Blake's clothes. Weiss and Yang nodded in agreement looking at the brutality that the dogs were exhibiting. They thought Blake was being paranoid, but seeing this was just shocking. Soon, Zwei strolled up to Ruby unharmed and jumped in her arms.

"I know that you didn't give Blake any problems, right?" Ruby said scratching the backing the Zwei ears just how he liked.

"No, I tried to destroy her!" Zwei said, but all the girls around him heard was a bark. All of them smiled thinking that the dog was a loving pet that meant no harm to anyone. "Ok let's go home." The silver eyed team leader said as she started her walk back to Beacon all of them ignorant of the evil they were bringing with them.

"See you soon Blake. Zwei thought know that his torment of the accursed cat faunus would begin a new soon enough.

* * *

Evil Zwei!This could be the reason that Blake hates Zwei. Thanks for reading. Review good or bad. If there's a mistake tell me and I'll fix it later.


End file.
